


Wild Side

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by lj with one man in bondage, in bed, wearing nothing but duct tape over his mouth and having been tied to the bed. Who’d have thought Bones would have a more adventurous side? Dubious consent at first, Bones didn’t actually ask Jim if he wanted to do this. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were days when his fellow cadet left him scratching his head. Jim would have been doing just that if he could reach his head. He woke up wearing nothing, his mouth taped shut and his ankles and wrists tied to the bed with black studded restraints. To top it all off, Bones stood there looking…well…pleased with himself. Alright, so Jim was a heavy sleeper, but surely he would have awakened sometime during this process. He thought he’d gone to bed with _something_ on, or maybe not.

Bones sighed as he knelt down and grasped Jim’s manhood causing Jim to look cross-eyed at the doctor. He didn’t say a word as the hand ran up and down his shaft, eliciting a muffled moan from Jim. Bones didn’t say a word as he folded a leg up under him and continued to fondle Jim. Jim writhed under his touch unable to do more or say anything. Bones grinned, it was an evil grin, one reserved just for Jim.

Bones thrust a finger into Jim’s ass. Jim’s hips bucked at the sudden contact causing Bones’ finger to go deeper. He added another as incentive for Jim’s actions. He knew that Jim would be panting now if he could. A third and fourth finger ensured Jim’s lack of control, and total cooperation with the process. He’d seen Bones watching bondage films on his PADD, but never figured he’d put them to use. Okay, Jim was not complaining, even if he could.

Bones pulled his hand out of Jim’s ass and slicked himself up before hovering over Jim’s face. “Jim, this is just a fantasy of mine. You don’t mind, do you?” he asked as he pushed himself into Jim. Jim shook his head as the stretch and burn of Bones’ cock intruded for the first time. If he was honest with himself, Jim had dreamed that he and Bones might get together, but this was not quite the way he pictured it as Bones’ balls nudged his back. “God you feel good right now. Is it good for you?” Bones whispered. Jim nodded his head emphatically before Bones pulled out and pushed back in. If his hands had been free, Jim would have been fondling his own cock right now, but the only thing he could do was try and meet Bones’ thrusts.

Bones reached forward and grasped Jim’s erection, eager for him to share in the experience of the orgasm. Jim, clearly turned on, arched his back giving Bones an even better angle to his prostate. Nothing could have prepared Jim for something this intense with this man, and he was loving every minute of it. If only Bones would remove the duct tape, he so wanted to kiss this man. Bones’ hips started to stutter as he approached a climax, he succeeded in filling Jim with his hot seed sending Jim over the edge as well.

Bones slowly pulled out and pulled the tape off Jim’s mouth, Jim could see that it was red. “Surprise!” he whispered before going in for the kiss. Jim welcomed the kiss, opening up for everything the good doctor, or was it bad doctor, had in mind.

“Bones,” Jim said.

“Yes, Jim?” Bones asked.

“Could you untie me? My arm’s falling asleep, and I’m pretty sure I need to visit the facilities,” Jim said. Bones sighed as he obliged. He watched Jim enter the bathroom, and he just hoped he hadn’t overstepped boundaries. To his delight Jim rejoined him in his bed for a post-coital snuggle. This hadn’t turned out so bad after all.


	2. Quiet Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired yet again by lj, Jim decides that it’s time for a quiet side to come through. Natural companion to Wild Side. Don’t own them.

Several weeks later Jim and Bones were visiting Bones’ mother, Eleanor, in Savannah during the Winter Break. With a wink and a nod, she gave Jim the room next to Bones’, one that even had a door that allowed people to wander from room to room without entering the hallway. Jim laughed when he realized what Bones’ good natured meddling had done.

So, Jim obliged her. He found himself stripping off his shoes one day after finding Bones asleep on the bed, and snuggled next to him. Bones, of course, awoke immediately, and was very annoyed at first that Jim had decided to keep his clothes on. But as Jim snuggled against Bones, his head lying comfortably on his chest, a small, sweet smile on his lips, Bones realized he couldn’t stay annoyed. This was Jim after all.

Bones reached down and kissed the top of Jim’s head. They’d have time enough for that later, his mother had ensured that. This was really nice, for now.


End file.
